Vinsaras Valtieri
Vinsaras "Vincent" Valtieri is a wandering fighter who has devoted his life to growing an epic beard, collecting rare weaponry, and killing whatever he deems a challenge. Having died twice, death holds no fear over him, and he now rides through Azeroth atop his wolf companion, Anvindr. Early Years Vinsaras' childhood was often bereft of happiness, due to his self-imposed social isolation. The only one able to penetrate this veil of solitude was his sister, Samara. Often together, the siblings were the best of friends. She was his constant support beam, urging him to follow in their mother's footsteps, to weave the Arcane forces into a formidable defense against those who would do the boy harm. However, even this little glimpse of happiness was temporary. While no records of their deaths are currently available, Vinsaras insists that both mother and sister lie buried within Brill's Graveyard. At the age of thirteen, the young mage found himself in Dalaran. As to how, no one is sure. This particular tidbit is a closely guarded secret of his and only the Magi who took him in are privy to this information. For eight years, Vincent trained in the magical arts in an attempt to perfect the craft. Various incidents of burned equipment and frozen peers belied his potential. Encounter with Death After officially becoming a recognized Mage, Vinsaras was tasked with improving relations between Dalaran and the Kingdoms they shared a strenuous alliance with. After recieving word on the status of Lordaeron, Vinsaras was sent to help in any way possible against the undead menace. Upon arriving, he and the squad of Battle Magi who accompanied him were besieged by marauding ghouls. Valor proved no match against the tireless dead, and one by one they fell. And one by one, they rose anew. There And Back Again Like all Forsaken, Vinsaras followed the command of the Lich King until Sylvanas released the (un)fortunate souls. From there, he donned the alias Haskil. Living life to it's fullest, 'Haskil' soon became acquainted with a Warlock by the name of Sinreaper. This is widely regarded as a bad move. Oddly enough, his encounter and eventual friendship with Sinreaper lead Haskil to become the more mature aspect of the duo. From maturity came wisdom. From wisdom came cynicism. And before anyone knew it, little Haskil had grown up into what he is today. However, not only had his personality matured, so had his magical abilities. In recognition of his magical triumphs (all of which were merely alterations of commonly used spells), he was granted the status and title of Archmage. With this, he took the name Tuomas to reflect the newest chapter in his life. Vincent/Haskil/Tuomas was prone to periods of social isolationsim, more than likely due to the numerous problems others consulted with him about. Throughout his un-life, Vinsaras had played a role in a multitude of events, all of which lead to him being a problem solver and designated counselor for those also involved. From this came the common mental question to himself: "Why is it called common sense when it isn't so common?" However, even the undead have limits. Vinsaras' necrotic magics, that which kept him animated, had begun to fade due to his own personal experiments. Despite the persistance of those who called themselves friends, Archmage Tuomas had resigned himself to the fate which should have befallen him in the first place. It was in these final weeks he met a certain Rogue who'd have a resounding impact on his life, and would affect how he viewed death. Long nights in Brill were spent in the presence of Fedora, a Blood Elf he had come to admire. To her, he imparted his own volumes of wisdom. From her, he gained a sense of purpose. Vinsaras promised that his final weeks would be used in aiding the Scourgebane Resolute, as well as making sure the Rogue did not suffer his fate of undeath. It was a promise that would not be broken, for he sacrificed what life he retained to cover Fedora's escape from the shadow of Naxxramas. Retreat was an option he chose to ignore. Death, however, is always just a new beginning. Born anew with a rejuvenated body, Vinsaras grew to laugh at death. Caution was cast aside in favor of pounding fury. Returning to his former life, the Death Knight resumed his duties as guardian to Fedora. Appearance and Personality Vinsaras' time is usually spent on the fields of battle, his appearance and personality both baring testament to that. His armor is covered with dents, scratches, and flakes of dried blood. The only items that seem to be taken care of are his weapons, all of which are in perfect condition. His face is seldom seen these days, as he prefers to hide behind an assortment of masks and helms. However, on the rare occasions he chooses to abandon the facial garb, a series of burns is easily identifiable. Personality wise, Vinsaras is quick to hide his true motives and is not known for giving a straight answer, much to the annoyance of those he converses with. This mysterious nature is quick to disperse, however, when he sets foot on a battlefield. Through fighting, a myriad of emotions, fueled by passion and adrenaline, surface. It is here where one can see the true Vinsaras: A brutal, unrelenting juggernaut. Retreat is not a term Vinsaras is familiar with, and he will not back down until the very end, whether it be argument or war. Quotes *"Cattle die, kinsmen die; the self must also die. I know one thing which never dies: the reputation of each dead man." *"The foolish man lies awake all night thinking of his many problems. When the morning comes he is worn out, and his trouble is just as it was." Names in order of origin *Vincent: His birth name *Haskil: Taken shortly after his release from the Lich King. *Tuomas: Taken after being named an Archmage. *Vinsaras: Taken after rising as a Death Knight. Currently unknown as to why. See Also * Vinsaras's Archive at RP Haven, should he ever let us in on his earth-charring, baby-eating exploits of doom. Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Horde